In complex systems that include multiple subsystems, such as an electrical plant or a vehicle such as a ship, aircraft or spacecraft, it is desirable to identify adverse events or failures that might be occurring in one or more of its subsystems. For instance, vehicle health monitoring systems are often used to monitor various health characteristics of vehicle systems.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram that illustrates a conventional complex system 5 and analysis system 15. The complex system 5 includes a number (1 . . . N) of subsystems 10, and each subsystem 10 includes one or more sensors or other monitors (not shown). Each sensor/monitor can generate sensor data that is used by the analysis system 15. The analysis system 15 includes a number of simple diagnostic and prognostic monitors (SDPMs) 20 and a maintenance computer (MC) 25.
Each SDPM 20 can receive sensor data from one or more of the subsystems, and executes a built-in-test (BIT) on that sensor data to interpret the sensor data and generate a BIT result. Each BIT result is evidence that is binary in nature (e.g., yes/no, on/off, 1/0, etc.) or “binary evidence” of a sensed event or condition observed by the sensor/monitor. The BIT result(s) are provided to an inferencing engine 30 of the MC 25. The inferencing engine 30 includes a prognostic reasoner (PR) module 35 that implements algorithms for analyzing the BIT result(s) and generating answers or conclusions regarding events taking place at one or more of the complex system's subsystems. However, the PR module 35 does not normally provide optimal support for diagnostics and prognostics pertaining to the complex system or its subsystems.
Notwithstanding these advances in complex system analysis technology, it is desirable to provide improved analysis systems for use with such complex systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.